Keep Walking
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, una marginada, en cada instituto repudiada o ignorada sin una razón aparente, incapaz de formar lazos. Aferrada solo a una promesa sigue su camino, pero su espíritu se ha rendido. Uchiha Sasuke en su aburrida vida de estudiante de secundaria encontrará un interés por la solitaria chica nueva. Observándola desde las sombras ha decidido que no dejará que se marchite.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

A tener en cuenta:

Universo alterno. Escolar.

Ooc extremo diría yo. Olvídense del pasado de los personajes de Naruto y céntrense en una situación de esta pareja en un Universo Alterno.

La intención de esta historia era plasmar directamente los sucesos sin mucho preámbulo e intentar que sea lo más corta posible. (Me siento tan oxidada en esto de la escritura). Así que espero que haya quedado bien y sea entendible y de agradable lectura.

* * *

**Keep Walking**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus libros se esparcieron en el suelo y algunas hojas se mezclaron al desprenderse por el impacto. Lentamente, sin dar mucha importancia a las risas y burlas de su alrededor ni a las leves punzadas de dolor de sus rodillas y palmas, comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

"Tropezó" con el pie de alguien a dos escalones de terminar de bajar las escaleras luego de sentir unas manos que "ayudaban" en su "descuidado" descenso.

No era la primera vez que por su "torpeza" terminaba visitando a su amigo, el suelo. Pero sí era la primera vez que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

Tan acostumbra estaba de esa situación que, al tener la cabeza gacha inmersa en su tarea de recoger sus apuntes antes que algún "alma caritativa" decidiera dejar impresa su huella de zapato en éstos, no pudo evitar dar un respingo de asombro al terminar y ver frente a ella una mano.

Una mano tendida frente a sus ojos verdes, dispuesta a ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

No estaba acostumbrada a "ese" tipo de atenciones de las personas de ese entorno para con ella.

Pasó saliva de forma lenta. Nada bueno podía esperar de todo eso. No se tomó la molestia de ver quién estaba frente a ella, solo se levantó como un resorte por su propia cuenta y salió de allí disparada hacia el salón de clases.

La campana daba comienzo a la última clase del día y de la semana y pronto su martirio diario llegaría a su fin. Al menos hasta dentro de dos días, donde el ciclo volvería a empezar.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Apretó su portafolio escolar, que tenía abrazado, contra su pecho.

—¿Aún no conoces tu posición aquí?

Palabras despectivas.

—¿Quién te has creído?

—No eres más que una chica pobre sin gracia. Le debes haber dado mucha lástima a Uchiha-kun. Eres patética.

Apretó sus labios en una línea.

Quería que terminaran ya, estaba agotada mentalmente. Sólo quería regresar a la protección de su hogar. Se había limitado a escuchar los reproches de ese grupo de tres chicas que la habían interceptado en el pequeño parque de juegos infantiles que quedaba cerca de su casa.

No podía reconocerlas por su apariencia ya que ella nunca veía a nadie al rostro, siempre mantenía su mirada hacia el piso. Pero sí pudo ponerles nombre gracias a sus voces. Cursaban el mismo año que ella, pero eran alumnas del otro salón.

Salón en el que estaba el alumno más guapo, inteligente, misterioso y asquerosamente rico de toda la escuela secundaria. El famoso Uchiha-kun.

Sólo había cruzado su camino con él unas escasas veces desde que fue trasladada ese mismo año a la Secundaria de Konoha, a penas unos cuatro meses atrás, y en todas ellas siquiera había levantado el rostro para verle, mucho menos cruzado palabra alguna con él. Las únicas veces que le había visto eran de pura casualidad cuando el muchacho se cruzaba en su campo de visión, a varios metros de distancia cabe destacar.

Por lo que no entendía a qué querían llegar esas chicas. Estaba más que claro que ella nunca había tenido contacto alguno con el chico.

—¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar que podías tomar la mano de Uchiha-kun?

Por supuesto. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Como si en realidad todas las burlas que recibía a diario tuvieran alguna razón de ser. Porque no la había.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Nadie se fijaría en ti, bicho raro. Así que no intentes llamar su atención.

—Alguien de una clase como la tuya no debería tener ni el derecho de soñar de estar al lado de alguien como Uchiha-kun.

—Mejor piérdete. Caza fortunas.

El empujón que recibió era señal de que era hora de marcharse de allí. Las carcajadas alejándose de ella se lo confirmaron. Suspiró. Al fin.

Pero claro, no podía terminar su jornada escolar sin antes saludar a "alguien" especial para ella.

—Ya extrañabas a tu amigo, ¿verdad, Haruno?

—No nos des las gracias. Siempre estaremos para ayudarte a reencontrarte con él.

Más carcajadas alejándose.

Otra vez estaba saludando al piso. Esta vez debía darle las gracias al balón perteneciente a los alumnos del equipo de deportes. Si no hubiera rebotado en su espalda, no habría tenido la oportunidad de decirle "hasta el lunes" a su viejo amigo.

Se puso en pie, sacudió sus palmas y rodillas, tomo su portafolio y emprendió camino hacia su hogar en completo silencio.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Miraba el pequeño papel entre sus dedos con absoluta satisfacción. Al fin había conseguido la dirección de la casa de Haruno-san.

Solo había tenido que decirle unas palabras coquetas a la joven secretaria que trabajaba en su escuela para que le diera la preciada información. Torció el gesto en desagrado al recordar las insinuaciones de la mujer. Pero su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

Levantó el rostro al oír voces cerca. Muy escandalosas para su gusto.

El equipo de deportes del colegio pasaba a su lado.

—Bien hecho, Ryuuji. Eso estuvo muy divertido.

Se les oía muy animados. Y eso no era algo bueno debido a la fama de bravucones que se cargaban.

—Qué puedo decir. A Haruno parece gustarle darse contra el suelo. Lo deja muy fácil.

Dejó de darle importancia a las escandalosas carcajadas y se centró en la nueva información. No entendió del todo la conversación de esos sujetos pero solo necesitó unir la frase Haruno y suelo para recordar lo de la mañana.

Metió el papel con la dirección en su bolsillo y salió disparado hacia el lado contrario al que iba caminando. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Señorita, han llegado las respuestas a las solicitudes de las nuevas escuelas. Como era de esperarse, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones tiene el visto bueno de todas y esperan con ansia su traslado.

Dejó de mirar el cielo a través del ventanal desde donde estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

—Gracias, Kenji-san. Déjalo aquí, en la mesita, por favor. Las revisaré más tarde con detenimiento.

—Señorita Sakura. ¿Está segura que quiere cambiar de escuela otra vez?

No pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza. La señorita se marchitaba —aún sin haber florecido— cada vez más con el pasar de los años. Y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No te preocupes. Seguiré caminando hasta encontrar a ese alguien preciado, tal y como me has dicho, Kenji-san.

Sonrío. No quería ver el rostro de tristeza de la única persona que la ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

A pesar de eso, no podía negar que su camino era cada vez más pesado para ella. Realmente estaba cansada de todo aquello. La misma situación en cada escuela que transitaba. Debía estar maldita. Condenada a la soledad eterna.

No tenía otra explicación.

Ya sea por su cabello rosa extravagante, o por sus excelentes calificaciones, o por su torpeza al andar, o porque llamaba la atención de alguien en particular que no debería al ser bonita, o por no ser lo suficientemente bonita, o porque era asquerosamente rica, o porque fingía ser pobre para no llamar la atención y por algún descuido descubrían que no lo era, o porque creían por ellos mismos que era de clase —económicamente hablando— "inferior" al resto, o porque simplemente inventaban rumores sobre ella. En cada uno de esos casos era repudiada, apartada del resto como si fuera la misma peste.

Y estaba tan cansada.

Cansada de no tener a nadie más con quien contar, con quién seguir caminando.

Con solo dieciséis años, parecía que había vivido una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Si no fuera por Kenji, habría perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar del cariño que le tenia al hombre y lo agradecida que se sentía por sus cuidados, no era más que su mayordomo y tutor.

Ella no había creado ese lazo. Se formó con el tiempo, por la posición de cada uno. Y era un lazo preciado para ella. Pero no era suficiente.

La soledad era tanta que había dejado de esforzarse en crear un lazo por ella misma. Como le había dicho a Kenji:

Seguiría caminando.

Pero se había rendido. Caminaría hasta que perdiera completamente la cordura. Era lo único que le quedaba.

—Señorita... —murmuró con pesadez.

El timbre retumbó en el lugar. El mayordomo se dirigió a cumplir sus funciones. Sakura retomó su posición mirando al cielo naranja del atardecer.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba dudando de tener la información correcta.

Pequeñas gotitas de sudor surcaban su frente debido a la carrera que había hecho para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar. Y ahora, con una bolsa de farmacia en su mano izquierda, se debatía internamente si la puerta que había tocado era la que él tanto ansiaba.

Después de todo, había oído los rumores. No podían culparlo. Esta enorme mansión no era ni por asomo la pequeña casa destartalada que había escuchado por casualidad en los chismes de los pasillos del colegio, donde decían que vivía Haruno-san.

Dejó de pensar. La puerta se abrió. Un hombre mayor, alto y elegante se asomó. Por su estilo de ropa dedujo que trabajaba ahí.

—¿Qué desea?

Tragó saliva. Maldijo a la secretaria, esta no era la casa que buscaba.

—Ah. Esto... Disculpe. Creo que me dieron la dirección errónea. Lo siento, me confundí de casa.

No pudo evitar tartamudear debido al nerviosismo, la confusión y el disgusto que sentía en ese momento.

Que idiota. No sabía cómo comportarse. Él tenía dinero también. Pero su fortuna no alcanzaba para una mansión tan grande, con mayordomo incluido.

—¿A quién busca, joven? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Busco la casa de Haruno Sakura-san.

El hombre miró su mano izquierda, más específicamente la bolsa de farmacia que cargaba. Lo miró nuevamente, esta vez con cierto recelo que lo confundió.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke. V-vamos a la misma escuela.

Silencio. Tragó saliva otra vez antes de agregar:

—Quizás usted pueda decirme si vive una familia Haruno en esta calle.

Más silencio.

—Lamento haber ocupado su tiempo.

Estaba por marcharse de ahí. Ya no podía mantener a raya su temperamento por más tiempo. El hombre lo sacaba de quicio al no decir nada.

—Adelante —le invitó a entrar.

Al verlo indeciso, agregó:

—Ésta es la residencia Haruno, joven. Sígame. Lo llevaré con la señorita.

Un boquiabierto Sasuke se adentró en el lugar. El hombre cerró la puerta tras él y lo guió hasta lo que supuso era la sala, muy elegante cabe destacar.

—Señorita, tiene visitas. Un compañero de escuela está aquí.

Con el rostro descompuesto en una expresión de incredulidad, Sakura atendió al llamado de Kenji que anunciaba la presencia de alguien.

Alguien de su actual escuela, para ser específicos.

¿Siquiera alguien sabía dónde vivía?

—Uchiha-kun —saludó con asombro al verle ingresar en la habitación.

—Haruno-san —sintió un cosquilleo al saberse reconocido.

Sasuke suspiró con disimulo. Ella sabía quién era él. Esto quitaba un peso de encima, pero el nerviosismo continuaba en su cuerpo. Aún debía explicar la razón de su visita.

Ella esperaba, petrificada en su sitio. Era la primera vez que mantenían contacto visual, y por un tiempo tan prolongado además.

—¿Le apetece un poco de té, joven Uchiha?

Respingó como un asustadizo. Miró al mayordomo y luego a Sakura, balbuceando en susurros. Lo que hizo que ella reaccionara.

—¡Ah! Acércate. Toma asiento, por favor —señaló el sofá junto al que estaba utilizando. —¿Te apetece beber algo? Puede ser té o café si lo prefieres.

Ella le invitó atropelladamente.

Era la primera vez que recibía visitas en mucho tiempo. Y era precisamente la de una persona que nunca participó en las humillaciones hacia su persona. Si hubiera sido uno de sus verdugos, que dudaba mucho estuvieran interesados en visitarla, una sola mirada a Kenji hubiera bastado para que el hombre lo sacara patitas a la calle.

Este no era el caso. Aun así no le quitaba lo extraño.

—Té esta bien —aceptó ambas invitaciones y se acercó.

—Por favor, tráenos un poco de té, Kenji-san —y le sonrío un poco para dejarle claro que todo estaba bien.

Kenji se marchó con un asentimiento. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos largos.

—L-lamento de lo antes. Me sorprendí al verte aquí.

—Sí, yo también lamento haber llegado sin invitación.

Silencio.

El sonido de bolsa plástica llamó la atención de Sakura.

—Esto... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Uchiha-kun?

Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

—Escuché por casualidad que habías tenido un percance camino a casa.

Sí, podía imaginarse a las personas responsables, mofándose "preocupadas" por su percance. Bajó la mirada con desolación.

—Y... Como en la mañana también tuviste un accidente, pensé que podrías estar lastimada —giró el rostro para que no viera su bochorno y le extendió lo que cargaba.

Sakura observó la bolsa. Su cuerpo agarrotado por la estupefacción.

Kenji ingresó a la habitación, sirvió el aperitivo y se marchó en silencio a continuar con sus deberes. Todo parecía estar bien, por lo que estaba tranquilo.

—¡Es alcohol, algunas vendas y un ungüento! El sujeto de la farmacia dijo que actúa muy rápido en las lesiones —dijo al no ver reacción de ella. —Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... —tenía que confesar que se había dejado llevar por todos esos rumores que corrían por los pasillos de la escuela y ahora se sentía un poco ridículo ya que había comprado esas cosas pensando en la precaria situación económica de la chica, quería ser de ayuda para ella. Sin embargo, la situación actual le dejaba bien en claro que ella podía adquirir una farmacia completa si quisiera o hasta un hospital para ella sola quizás. Cuestión: se sentía un tonto fuera de lugar. —Creo que no era necesario...

Sí, no hacía falta que indagara más en el tema. Sakura era consciente de la fama que se cargaba en el colegio, no podía culparlo por tomarlos en cuenta. Lo importante era el gesto que él había tenido con ella.

Es por eso que, para asombro de Sasuke, ella aceptó el paquete con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Pero la soledad que reflejaban esos ojos verdes le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—Muchas gracias. Lamento haberte preocupado —le habló en tono suave, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Sasuke apartó el rostro de nuevo e intentó disimular el sonrojo bebiendo de su té. Sus orejas ardían. Sakura era preciosa.

Unos papeles en la mesita de café llamaron su atención.

"La Secundaria Akatsuki acepta su solicitud de recibirla como estudiante...". "Su historial académico es adecuado para ingresar en la Escuela Secundaria de Suna...". "La Academia del País del Rayo estaría encantada de recibirla como alumna...".

Estupefacto.

—¿Te transferirán de escuela? —cuestionó con más preocupación de la que quería expresar.

La miró. Los ojos verdes destilaban una gran tristeza.

—Eh... Aún no es seguro. Tengo que analizar las posibilidades.

Se iría. Analizar las posibilidades significaba que no estaba segura de cuál elegir, pero elegiría una. Y se marcharía. Muy lejos, los nombres de las instituciones que había leído así se lo decían.

—¿Es por los rumores? —deseó no haber abierto la boca.

El ambiente se volvió pesado e incómodo de repente.

Sasuke descubrió un aspecto muy importante de sí mismo en ese momento: Odiaba ver a Haruno-san con ese aura tan deprimente.

Otra vez, algo captó su atención en la mesita. Un libro. El mismo libro que ella estaba leyendo hace unos días, cuando la espiaba oculto desde un estante en la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Ese libro es muy bueno. ¿Lo has terminado?

Sakura apreció su intento de suavizar el ambiente. Sonrío.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te pareció el capítulo...?

De un momento a otro se vieron inmersos en una extensa y agradable charla sobre ése y otros libros que habían leído en común y recomendando otros que podrían ser de interés.

Sakura estaba maravillada. Tenía una conversación con alguien que no era Kenji o algún profesor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como hacía tanto no lo hacían.

Y el tiempo pasó volando. Les pareció una eternidad y a la vez tan efímero.

—A Haruno-san le gustan los libros.

—A Uchiha-kun también, ¿verdad?

Sonrío. Sus mejillas dolían de tanto hacerlo.

Sasuke asintió. Descubrió otro gran aspecto ese día: Haruno-san era hermosa, agradable, podía verse hablando por horas con ella y no aburrirse nunca. Sus ojos tuvieron un destello rojo por unos segundos. Haruno-san había llamado su atención desde el primer día que la vio. Pero ahora le agradaba mucho más que antes. Quería conocerla más a fondo. Es por eso que sin darse cuenta murmuró:

—No te vayas.

Asombrada. El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por segundo. Temía que él pudiera escucharlo. No se esperó que le dijera algo así.

—¡Quiero decir! T-tengo muchos libros en la biblioteca de mi casa. Podrías visitarla algún día, puedo prestarte cualquier libro que te interese.

Sakura se sonrojó. Él también al caer en cuenta que la había invitado a ir a su casa.

—¡N-no es como si fuera una cita o algo así! ¡Si fuera una cita te llevaría a otro lugar más adecuado! ¡Claro, si es que tú quieres! ¡Jamás te obligaría si no quieres!

Era en ese momento que Sasuke odiaba haber estado toda su vida alejado de los interés comunes de adolescentes. Se arrepentía de no haber escuchado cuando Itachi quería hablarle sobre chicas. No se sentiría tan estúpido en ese momento y manejaría mejor la situación. Él ni siquiera era tan hablador, más bien taciturno. Pero es que Haruno-san lo sacaba de su zona confortable y nacía en él la necesidad de interactuar con ella. Era tan extraño ese sentimiento. Y de alguna manera, tan agradable.

Paró su monólogo al oír una melodiosa risa. Sakura estaba riendo. Pero no se reía de él. Lo hacía porque estaba feliz. Él la había hecho feliz. El brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes así se lo confirmaba.

Sasuke anotó otro descubrimiento en su libreta de revelaciones del día de hoy: Quería ser siempre la causa de la felicidad de Haruno-san.

—Esto... Sí me gustaría tener una cita con Uchiha-kun —murmuró con timidez.

Ahora era Sasuke quien le miraba con asombro. Y el rostro de ella se asemejó al color de un tomate.

—¡Q-quiero decir! Yo también tengo una biblioteca. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? ¡Vamos!

No le dejó procesar sus palabras y con todo el valor que se obligó a reunir, lo jaló del brazo hasta el lugar.

Una vez más Sasuke quedó boquiabierto. Esa biblioteca podría tener el doble de tamaño de su casa. Tenia pasillos como un laberinto formado por los estantes, algunas secciones para leer con mesas, sillas y lámparas, y libros, muchos libros. Demasiados. Estaba situada en el sótano y podía apostar toda su mesada a que cubría toda la superficie subterránea de esa mansión.

Un aura depresiva le rodeó de repente.

—¿Uchiha-kun? -se extrañó Sakura.

—Haruno-san... ¿Has leído... todos estos... libros?

—Así es —sonrió. —He conseguido muchos libros mientras viajaba por distintos lugares. Esta es mi colección.

—Es... asombroso.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —se preocupó.

—Es que... Viendo este lugar, no creo que a Haruno-san pueda interesarle mi biblioteca.

¿Ahora qué excusa podría poner para acercarse a ella? Maldijo en su mente.

—¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! Estoy segura que lo hará. Intercambiemos libros. ¿Sí?

Verla animarlo de esa manera, le hizo pensar muchas cosas en esos escasos segundos que guardó silencio. Estaba decidido.

—Con una condición —Sakura le miró expectante. —Que ya no dejarás que te traten de esa manera en la escuela.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al comprender. Se mordió el labio. Sentimientos diferentes mezclándose en su interior. Suspiró. Estaba decidida.

—Me esforzaré.

Y le regaló la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto. Todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron y sonrío con ella.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Gracias por todo —dijo Sasuke una vez en la entrada de la casa, listo para marcharse.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a ti. Hacía tiempo que Kenji-san y yo no teníamos una cena tan divertida.

—La comida de Kenji-san estuvo fantástica.

Ella asintió de acuerdo. Sonriente. Tal y como había pasado toda la velada.

—Haruno-san... —llamó su atención. —¿Puedo pasar por ti el lunes? _Caminemos juntos_ a la escuela —_y para toda la vida_ quiso agregar, pero se silenció.

Sakura aguantó increíblemente el nudo en su garganta y aceptó:

—_¡Caminemos juntos!_

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Señorita Sakura?

Kenji le observaba desde la puerta. Ella estaba metiendo las respuestas de las solicitudes en la máquina trituradora de papeles.

Sonrió por ella.

—Parece que ya encontró a ese alguien preciado con quien caminar.

El joven Uchiha le había parecido un buen muchacho.

—Quizás —respondió con la cara roja y una radiante sonrisa. —Seguiré caminando para comprobarlo. Esta vez realmente me esforzaré.

Sonrió con ella. Feliz.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kenji.

La bella flor estaba comenzando a florecer.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luego de la lectura, quiero explicar unos pequeños detalles:

-Cuando terminé de revisar esta historia por 472963 vez, me di cuenta que podría ser el típico comienzo del típico anime escolar. ¿No les parece? Quizás por eso me ha salido tanto Ooc. Pero el resultado final me gustó.

-Es que, un Sasuki sin venganza y dolor no tiene razón para ser taaaan frío, lo más que me pude apegar a su personalidad es hacerlo un chico tranquilo y desconocedor del mundo adolescente "común" y todo lo que implica: fiestas, alcohol, chicas, descontrol y blah blah —lo que nos hacen creer las películas más específicamente—. Esa es la razón de por qué aquí tartamudea, se pone nervioso, etc... (Además, andaba tranquilo porque quería caer bien a Haruno-san ;) Te-he).

-Y bueno, Sakura no tiene su temperamento común y por eso no se defiende del bullying que recibe —vaya puñetazos repartiría si fuera así—. Esta sería como una Sakura que nunca encontró a su Ino (ya saben, cuando pequeñas le ayudó a dejar de ser tan introvertida), ni a nadie que la ayudara a florecer hermosamente, aquí solo se marchitaba en soledad. Hasta que llegó su Sasuki.

-El destello rojo en los ojos de Sasuke hace alusión al Sharingan (really? No me digas) que, como explicó Tobirama allá por el año mil-novecientos-antes (xD), es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos. En este caso, el sentimiento que Sasuke está empezado a sentir por Sakura.

Eso es todo.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
